As users become increasingly more familiar and efficient in the interaction with programs and devices, inefficiencies in the programs and devices then begin to impact the overall user experience. Such negative impacts can be readily expressed on the Internet by way of blogs, for example, thereby potentially reducing sales. Thus, vendors are becoming more sensitive to user feedback and attempt to react to such criticisms by implementing updates quickly. For example, the user experience can be impacted simply by the changing of the view of the user interface or not enabling a view in which the desired information is not readily available.